The invention relates in general to a cutting tool, and in particular, to a cutting tool with an error proofing feature that prevents improper orientation of a cutting insert with the insert-receiving pocket of the cutting tool.
In a cutting tool that requires a cutting insert with non-symmetrical cutting edges to be placed in a specific pocket for a correct cutting edge profile to be achieved, the cutting tool should be provided with an error-proofing feature to prevent the end user from improperly orienting the cutting insert in the pocket.